


Ringing In The Rings Of Saturn.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: You Might Be The Killer (2018)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, hold the moan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: You were new to working at The Rings Of Saturn and it was a pretty good job, average, standard, you know except for the fact that Sam Wescott, reluctantly possessed by an evil mask and forced to kill around his families summer camp, would call Chuck asking for help, thing is, Chuck isn't there tonight, you are. Will you help him?
Relationships: Sam Wescott X you, Sam Wescott x reader, Sam Wescott/Reader, Sam Wescott/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ringing In The Rings Of Saturn.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinalbion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalbion/gifts).



> AYYYYY! I loved You Might Be The Killer and I LOVE Sam Wescott, he a REAL good boy! So here have a slightly smutty oneshot of him! Bless Tina for showing me this movie! As always, feedback, ideas, suggestions and requests are always welcome, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, would love to fill some requests for people! As per usual thank you for reading and ENJOY!

You were working at The Rings Of Saturn alone that night. Chuck had something important going on that night, so important that she had to miss out on working tonight, she really didn’t want to. She knew what time of year it was, there was normally a two week window where Sam would call. The time the camp would be open was never quite the same and he didn’t come back every year, it was only one night she would miss but she still didn’t like it. She had told you all about it, talked to you and trained you in case of emergency on what to do. 

“The science isn’t exact when he comes back. He didn’t last year so he might this year or he might not, who knows, but the point is that he relies on me, or if he calls and I’m gone he relies on you. It is important, you have to help him, okay?”

You agreed. 

You had heard all about what happened at the camp, from the news, the papers, online, but it isn’t until you started working at the shop with Chuck that you heard the REAL story. You were always down with horror movies, it was a big reason you wanted to work at The Rings Of Saturn, you shopped there all the time for years, talked movies with Chuck, when you wanted a job to help save money for the college you were headed off to at the end of that summer she gave you a job no problem. You had the knowledge to work there, she knew you and you knew the stock, regular customers and training you took so little effort. 

The training you for the actual storefront work anyway.

The training you for how to deal with a call from Sam was a little more challenging. 

Chuck showed you the book she kept in the back away from the prying eyes of customers, told you the real story, told you about him. You didn’t believe it at first but she convinced you, not like it took much, with you being a horror fan you got kind of excited at the prospect of this being real. Of something out of a scary movie being a reality. You loved this job already but the prospect of this was extra exciting, it was just extra incentive to do a good job. You had a lot of knowledge from the movies you already watched, some nights where it was quieter you and Chuck would watch some you hadn’t seen. She just wanted you to be educated, prepared, and still they were good movies and watching a new one with Chuck was always a good time.

It was only one night, what could go wrong?

The phone rang for the first time at 9 PM that night.

You picked it up, he wasn’t even on your mind, you answered as usual.

“The Rings Of Saturn, what can I help you with?”

“Chuck?”

A male voice, sounding quiet, timid, scared and confused, 

“Oh I’m not Chuck. Uh Chuck is off tonight”

“OH!...Um...It’s uh Sam-”

Sam?

Wait…

THE Sam?

You had never expected him to ACTUALLY call. What would he need help with? Could you really do this?

“I know you aren’t Chuck but I need some help here, so listen Not-Chuck-”

Fuck! 

He was still talking and you hadn't been paying attention. He sounded frantic and freaked out which if what Chuck told you about his situation and what she told you about him in general was to be believed sounded right on the money for Sam. On and on he went. You tuned back into the conversation, listening intently to try and see if you could pick up where he might need help without making him repeat himself,

"-and I mean sure, Gerald was never going to REPLACE Steve The Kyaka King but that's no reason to KILL him! We kept giving him a hard time but it was just a joke I swear an-"

He was going a mile a minute, you cut in saying his name loudly, he stopped dead.

"Sam. I'm sure it's been a rough night already and I'm going to help but you should take a moment here."

Silence on the other end for a beat until he said quietly,

"...A moment Not-Chuck?"

"It’s Y/n and yes! Yes, c'mon take a deep breath with me. Collect yourself for a second."

He scoffed and started going off but you shut that down really quick.

"Sam! Just...Just try it?"

“...Fine.”

He felt better after doing it. Plus it had the added benefit of it making him trust you a little more, trust to help him get through this. He was significantly calmer after doing it too, you got caught up with where he was at. It was early in the night, not many people were dead yet. He sounded nervous again when he was recounting it. 

"So I thiiink it's four?"

"Four?"

"So far…"

He sounded so conflicted, so upset, Chuck had told you he didn't want this, didn't want to do this, didn't like this, that he wasn't doing this, it wasn't really him it was the mask. You were already on board but hearing him now, he needed your help and damn it you were going to give it your all.

"That's good, let's try to keep it at four okay?"

"Yeah, yeah let's try."

He sounded a little more optimistic. 

You had convinced him hiding was the best option. He was sneaking off, staying low, still on the phone with you,

"This is giving me flashbacks. Last time I hid during this y/n. Well it uh didn't go great."

"Trust me here, I've gone over the notes, the boathouse is perfect. You can hide under one of the canoes and wait this out a while."

You had the map Chuck had given you in your lap, sitting in the chair behind the counter, looking it over along with notes and other things Chuck had left you.

He hung up shortly after that. Both of you are concerned about your voices traveling over the water so you thought it best to end the call for now. You tried to focus on work and helping customers but you were a little distracted, a little worried too. 

The second call was at 11:14.

You picked up the phone on the second ring,

“Hello?”

“Y/n! I-I uh have a small problem.”

You were leaning forward on the counter on your elbows when you replied,

"Oh? Well I'm here. Go on."

He mumbled and you said,

"What?"

He cleared his throat and said a little louder,

"...Three more people…"

"Huh?"

You stood up straight, hand that wasn't cradling the phone was flat on the counter top.

"I killed three more people! Fuck!"

"Awe no Sam. You okay?"

Well that was stupid. Of course he wasn’t okay! He was being possessed on and off by a cursed mask and being forced to kill against his will. It was hard to deal with just talking him through this, you couldn’t imagine how he was dealing with it.

He sure didn't sound okay. Sounded out of breath, you wondered if he was pacing, where he was in the campground right now. 

“No-I’m so not okay-I need to get somewhere else.”

“How well do you know the woods?”

You almost surprised yourself when you said it,

“Pretty well.”

“Good, I suggest you get as deep as you are comfortable and climb a tree. High as you can and see if you can wait it out?”

A pause, you heard him take another deep breath and agreed. You talked with him on his walk there. Trying to distract him from what was happening. What could you talk about though?

“How’s Chuck?”

“Oh. Oh she’s good.”

“Where is she?”

He sounded a little sad, Chuck always seemed a little sad when talking about him too, you understood they were fairly close before all of this mess started. This was the only time he got to spend with Chuck, you felt bad about the timing and that he missed out on getting to talk with her. 

“She had a family thing. You know how her-”

“-How her mom can be. Yeah, yeah.”

He finished the thought, sounding a little resigned.

Quiet for only a moment before he spoke up again,

“Not-uhm not like talking to you isn’t good-”

There we went again, flustered and apologizing, he seemed like a really nervous guy but to be fair that could just be the situation he was in, if you were dealing with what he was you were sure you would be a bit of a nervous mess yourself.

“It’s fine Sam I just know I wasn’t what you were expecting.”

Another pause before you asked,

“How’s the walk?”

“Fine. Being careful. I’m coming up on a good tree right now. I’ll let you go so I can climb it.”

“Good luck”

Another call ended. 

You hung the phone up and looked at it for a long time, just thinking and staring at it. 

Willing it to ring again already.

Staring until a customer called you and needed help so you stood up straighter and headed off.

Midnight the next call came in.

You were carrying a stack of books and rushed the counter, books tossed onto the counter too hard, they slid and you vaulted the counter. Phone picked up halfway through the third ring,

“Sam?”

“Y/n.”

It had been almost an hour since the last call, you were so very curious what had happened to him.

“Where are you?”

“Not in the tree anymore, I can tell you that.”

“What happened?”

“Oh you know, nothing big-”

Sounded like he was still going through the forest, you could hear the leaves and it sounded like he was dodging and weaving through branches.

“-fucking swarm of bats made me fall out of the three and I almost ate shit. Caught a branch midway down and almost popped my shoulder out.”

“Oh God Sam, sorry!”

He let out a small chuckle before saying,

“What for? Y/n, don’t tell me you sent those bats.”

He seemed in surprisingly good spirits at the moment all things considered, at least in a good enough mood to joke around with you, the conversation continued on. It was lighter, seemed like you were good at distracting him now.

“Is it weird that I still love it here.”

“What?”

“The camp. Just...It can be really pretty at night.”

I pulled out the map again and asked,

“Where are you now?”

“I’m uh on this kind of hill, it’s really good for stargazing, you can see the lake and a bunch of the cabins…”

“Sounds nice.”

You replied as you scanned the map, fingers resting upon where you think he was. You tried to picture it and wished you could be there instead of just on the phone with him. 

“It is. Sometimes…”

“Sometimes what?”

Another pause before he said,

“Sometimes if I sit up here I feel like I can almost pretend that nothing is wrong. That everything is okay.”

“Why don’t you sit down for a minute then?”

It still sounded like there was lingering tension in him. He sounded like he could use a break, just a little time to rest.

“Maybe…”

“C’mon. A little rest won’t kill you will it?”

A little laugh before he said,

“I mean it might.”

It sounded like he listened though and sat down.

You were flipping through pages and looking for something to talk about, anything, your eyes landed on a name,

“Imani?”

You said it and then flipped the page, it said in bright, red, clear letters,

“DO NOT BRING UP! DO NOT MENTION! SHE IS DEAD!”

Fuck.

Batting a thousand tonight weren’t you?

“Imani? What about her? Wait how do you know about her?”

“Uhm not important really, I think Chuck mentioned her once?”

A bad lie but you managed to play it off well enough.

“She um was my ex, not much to tell really. We had a thing a while back, she ended it and when this all happened the first time she died.”

“So what you are saying is...you’re over her?”

You were a bit hesitant to say it, wondering if the joke would be a little too far but how much he laughed told you it was fine, more than fine. You ended up talking for a while, a long while he seemed to relax, or he seemed to until he heard what sounded like someone coming towards him. There wasn't anyone though, he was just so jumpy he was freaking out at every little sound. 

"Maybe I should move to a different spot."

"Hmm I dunno you seem to like it there. You seem way more relaxed, stay a little longer."

"I don't know y/n shouldn't I keep moving?"

"Damn Sam you seem so tense."

Another nervous laugh,

"Can you blame me?"

Considering the circumstances you couldn't.

"I know, I know but if you are too tense that's no good. Might end up making a serious mistake, you need something to really relax you. Take the edge off."

"And what might you suggest y/n."

Fuck it.

You decided to just ask it.

“When was the last time you uhm...Took care of yourself?”

“Take care of myself? I dunno y/n, I’ve never been that good at looking after myself, especially now that I’m-uh undead? I don’t know what maintenance I need-”

“Sam-that’s not what I mean. I mean when was the last time youuuu-”

What would be the best way to word it?

Eh maybe lack of tact was best for this.

“Jerked off.”

Another shocked laugh, too loud, he reined it in, stifling it quickly before asking,

“What?”

“C’mon Sam just answer the question.”

“I will not!”

He sounded cute when he was flustered, you smirked as you pushed on,

“Such a prude. Fine don’t tell me but maybe you should all do it the same.”

“No, no way, so not the time for that y/n.”

Well. 

Maybe he would do it if you gave him some ‘incentive’,

“What if I did it with you?”

Silence.

“Pardon?”

“What if I helped you out, did it over the phone with you.”

“Aren’t you at work? I did call The Rings Of Saturn right? Not your personal phone?”

You were always a little bit bad. A little bit of an exhibitionist but you hadn’t satisfied those urges in too long. Sam was practically a stranger really but after hearing Chuck talk about him for months you felt like you knew him on a deeper level than that, he was so easy to talk to and you know aside from the intense and scary situation he was stuck in, it was nice talking with him.

“Should I get us started?”

You glanced around, it was late, barely anyone left in the store and the people that were, weren’t looking, all busy reading, far off in different aisles. Leaning forward on one arm, other hand slipping down under the counter, fingers pressed to yourself through your clothes and you let out a low hum.

“Y/n...Where-where are you?”

“Right out front, behind the counter. I can see customers still, less than twelve feet away.”

“Are you serious?”

“Deadly serious.”

You hummed, breath catching slightly, hips pushing forward slightly into your hand.

“Well?”

You asked and a pause before he asked,

“Here?”

“Why not? Guarantee where I am doing it is more dangerous.”

You whispered into the phone and he had to agree.

“I’m still not sure…”

He needed more convincing, you switched to the handheld phone and stood up straight, 

“Making me really work for it, hmm?”

You headed to the back room, kept the door open a crack, back against the wall right next to the door, one hand holding the phone and the other one slipping back down into your pants.

“In the back room now.”

Fingers were still over your underwear as you really started in on yourself, letting out a soft moan, hips rolling forward a little. You didn’t take your time, doing this kind of thing always got you so hot, it would be so easy to be caught, had to hold back and couldn’t be too loud. 

Another minute of you just touching yourself, breathing harder, quiet moans, when you breathed his name that is what got him.

“...Fuck it.”

Success. 

You heard him messing with his clothes and you could tell the second his hand wrapped around himself because of the delicious harsh inhale that came through the other end of the phone. 

“Took you long enough Sam.”

He let out these adorable little sounds whenever you moaned his name like that, he seemed to really like you saying his name and saying it made it feel better for you too. I mean you were doing something so bad after all, you hadn’t ever met the man, never even saw a picture of him and you were masturbating over the phone with him. God it felt so hot, hand now in your panties, fuck you were so wet already. 

“God-it has been too long-”

Wow his breathing sounded so labored so fast, it probably had been far too long, speaking of long though you didn’t think you would last very long yourself. The situation and the sounds he was making were getting you so much hotter, pushing you closer so much quicker, fingers sliding inside of yourself, you wondered what he looked like, what it would be like to be with him right then. Trying to imagine laying back in the grass under the summer night sky with his fingers inside of you instead of your own. 

“Fuck I’m so wet right now.”

He let out a quiet curse at your admission and it made you smirk for a second. You cradled the phone with your shoulder and your other hand dropped down opening your pants, you needed more room, pants and panties pushed down just enough to be off of your hips, phone back in your hand, the other one still busy, fingers slipping in and out of yourself, a moan that was just a little too loud spilling out, breaking off with you biting your bottom lip. 

“Shit, it feels so good Sammy-”

“Ye-yeah it does-”

He wasn’t trying to be too loud either but you were both kind of failing at it. Hushed dirty talk, quiet praise, soft moans of each others names and of what you were doing to yourselves, you always had a thing for phone sex and this was some of the best you had by far. You kept imagining what he was doing, strong hand gripping himself, maybe his eyes were closed, mouth open slightly, panting soft as he fisted his own cock to the sounds of your own pleasure. Your fingers were not enough, you wished you could be straddling him, taking him fully inside your aching core, 

Your clit throbbed at the very thought of you fucking this stranger, if he looked half as good as he sounded right now there was no way in hell you’d regret it. Head tipped back, resting on the wall, eyes screwing shut, you were getting close, from his sounds he was too. 

“Sam-I’m close”

“Me too y/n-”

Him breathing your name like that got to you so badly. You ended up finishing just a moment before him, barely able to hold back your moan as you did, it just felt so fucking good, your knees almost ended up giving away from under you, picturing him coming hard, thick ropes of cum spilling through his fingers was a perfect end to your orgasm. 

The next minute was spent just catching your breath together. Fingers pulled out of yourself, you cradled the phone with your neck and shoulder again, pants and panties pulled back up and fixed, you spoke first,

“Feel better?”

“Yeah actually. Much, much better.”

“Good.”

You opened the door and headed back out front, holding the phone again in your hand,

“It’s getting late, be morning before you know it, I’ll help you make it through this Sam.”

“I appreciate it.”

You were back behind the counter, thankful that no customers had needed help or interrupted your little phone call. You brought your still wet fingers up to your mouth and sucked them clean, audibly making him let out a quiet groan, obviously aware of what you were doing, before you were saying,

“So what’s next?”

Yeah you were confident you could get through this.


End file.
